


competition

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: the master attempts to rationalise his new reality





	competition

There’s infinite ways to make life a game to be won.

Trying to kill each other’s no fun anymore when you’re the one already dying… so you change the rules.

Fencing’s fine if both can parry and lunge, but if you can’t? Maybe you try chess.

You _could_ still try making each other miserable, but where’s the _difficulty?_ when you’re in pain and they’re depressed.

Who can make the other laugh first? Are puns allowed? ( ~~Yes: they don’t work as well silent~~ ) Are tickles?

Making each other happy, _that’s_ a proper challenge. Might need a couple hundred years to practice…


End file.
